1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of measuring a measurement target. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of measuring a measurement target capable of enhancing accuracy.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, at least one printed circuit board (PCB) is employed in an electronic device. The PCB typically includes a base board, a connection pad part, and a driver chip electrically connected to the connection pad part.
A connection terminal is disposed beneath the driver chip to be electrically connected to the connection pad part, and the connection terminal is typically electrically connected to the connection pad part via solder formed on the connection pad part. Thus, a method of manufacturing the PCB necessarily includes forming the solder on the connection pad part.
An amount of the solder formed on the connection pad part may have an effect on electrical connection between the connection pad part and the connection terminal. That is, when the solder is formed too much, shorting defect may be generated between adjacent connection pad parts, and when the solder is formed relatively little, electrical bad connection may be generated between the connection pad part and the connection terminal.
As described above, since the amount of the solder formed on the connection pad part may have a great effect on electrical connection between the connection pad part and the connection terminal, a process of accurately measuring a volume of the solder formed on the PCB is required.